


pool hall

by Staymona55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: part 2 to coffee shop





	pool hall

Derek entered the coffee shop walking up to you. His bright smile and eyes shine as the light hits his face from the window. "hi” was all he said making you blush a light shade of pink. He orders his drinks and and takes them back to his table waiting for his friends.

The whole time he was there you couldn’t help but glance over every two minutes smiling when you saw his broody expression as stiles was talking to him. Blushing every time he’d catch you looking giving you a sweet smirk.

20 minutes you looked up at Lydia walking over to get cupcakes and refills for the group “do you know what’s he’s planning for tomorrow?” you ask nervously. You and Lydia had spoken more since Derek asked you out last week. She was quickly becoming a friend.

“he didn’t know what to do so I told to take you to that fancy restaurant out of town so I think he’s doing that” she said thanking you for the cakes heading back to the table.

—–

The Pack left but Derek stayed, he watched y/n wipe a few tables laughing with her coworker as they danced to a song in the radio. After getting another drink I see writing on the cup ‘Mr Green eyes’ the new nickname she’d given me. It made me laugh that she put it even though she knew my name now.

Derek could sense the anxiety coming from her, going back to his table he see her talking and listens in. “Lydia said we’re going to a fancy restaurant, do you think I could just say I’m sick” y/n says to the boy she works with “no your not bailing out on your date look y/n I’m not letting you” Derek started to worry you didn’t like him. “I want to go out with him I mean look at him he’s gorgeous, I just don’t do fancy restaurants I’d rather go somewhere low key the pub or something” you say. Derek smirked to himself feeling an ego boost by your words.

The next day Derek didn’t come the coffee shop, he didn’t want to give y/n to back out. He knew what he was going to say and do to make her feel more comfortable.

You had gotten ready thinking now was too late to back out. Derek knocked at 7 on the dot. You opened the door he looked stunning in a black shirt jeans n he’s signature leather jacket. He handed you a bunch of roses making you blush as his sweetness.

After getting you coat you walk to his car. “so what would you like to do?” He asks with devious smirk like he already knows “we can go to this restaurant Lydia suggested or I know a nice quiet pub we could have drinks, dose a nice pizza” you smile at him amazed. “Pizza sounds good to me” you answer as he opens the car door for you.

You walk into the bar sitting in the both.   
He asked you what you wanted. He came back with a pint and (y/f/d) you both laugh and chat while eating pizza. I turns out you both had more in common the your love for cupcakes, you both liked to read and spend time outside in the woods. You told him about your weekends as a child camping he told you about his favorite places hidden in beacon hills reserve.

Derek saw you looking at the pool table asked if you wanted to play. You nodded walking over setting up as Derek got some more drinks for you both.

“I’m pretty good at this” he smiles confidently. He brakes as you have some more of your drink. “okay so what balls are mine?” you ask smirking at him. You lean down taking your shot completely missing the other ball hitting another. Derek laughs as you pout missing the easy shot.

Derek hits the strip you missed putting it easy leading for his next shot. Derek showed off putting another 2 balls in. You suspect he missed the next ball deliberately. As you lean down to have you go, he stops you. “lower the cue so it’s level, like this” he says standing behind you. He puts his arm around you shifting his body to correct yours, You feel the back of the cue drop as his hand drapes over yours moving it a little. “feel better” he says his breath hot on the side of your neck, making you giggle. Together you both pot your ball, again he helps you with your next shot, he leans you over table your heart pounds as he moves you around you. You feel the cue hitting the ball as Derek move the cue.

Derek wins the first game when the waitress brings your pizza over. You both eat as Derek sets up another game. You both we’re flirty full of laughter and smiles Derek had bet you the last slice if pizza if he won the second game. He smirked as he won taking it.

“one more game” you said smirking “if you win I buy the pizza next time and if win well I’m sure I’ll think of something” Derek laughed this will be easy he thought to him self. “I’ll break” you say smiling to yourself Derek agreed. You take your shot putting in a spot from the break. Derek frowned his eyebrows but thought it was beginner’s luck. But boy was he wrong.

Your put every ball in one after another calling the pocket he was closest too. When the black went in the look on his face was priceless, “you.. You can” Derek started unable to get his words out. You chuckled walking around the table to him hugging his waist “Haven’t you heard the saying? If you can’t find the one being hustled in the pool hall, then it’s probably you”. He looked amazed he’d been played giving you a smile. You both sat and had a few more drinks you told him how your family owned a pool hall when you was a child and could play like a pro “why did you act like you didn’t know how too?” He asked making you go a shade of pink he loved so much “I wanted to flirt get close have fun” you say sultry this time he went red smirking biting his lip.

Derek drove you home you both stood on your door step “I know what I want as my prize” you tell him. He looks worried but he’s also intrigued. “a kiss and another date pizza is on me” you say stepping closer to him. He grabs your back sweetly kissing you. When he backs away your head spins and your stomach fills with butterflies “you want to go out with me again” you nodded “yes I do” Derek couldn’t hide the smile he had. He had smiled most of the night but this one was different pure happiness was the only way to describe it “see you Monday” he said as you walked I to you house.

Derek drove home unable to believe he’s found the love of his life. The night was nothing like he’d expected and the fact y/n and fooled him and then kicked is ass mad him crazier for you it was the best date he’d ever been on and couldn’t wait to go out again.


End file.
